1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multi-player board games and more particularly to a multi-player interactive board game especially adapted to effect the instruction of Biblical Christianity through Biblical teachings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games for the instruction of Christian values and Biblical teachings are known in the art of multi-player board games. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,991 issued to Olsen discloses a Game Method and Apparatus. This game includes a board on which players transit the perimeter according to a certain set of parameters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,133 issued to Smith discloses a Board Game for Teaching Biblical Principles. The game includes a board on which players transit the perimeter according to a certain set of parameters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,816 issued to Davis et al. discloses a Biblical Question and Answer Board Game. The game includes a board on which players transit the perimeter according to a certain set of parameters.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a board game to teach Biblical principles, no known game employs the same method of play as the instant invention. The prior art does not teach the use of a unique board playing surface combined with playing pieces shaped as Bibles, the gathering and collecting of objects, the drawing of cards and the use of a timer. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a board game device which may be used by individuals to teach Biblical principles according to the unique method of play provided. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique rules and gaming components of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.